Discovery and Forgetfulness
by MythicalProse
Summary: "There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you!" Austin retreated backstage, smiling, only to be jarred back to reality when a familiar voice spoke behind him.  "Really? Because you seem to be doing well without me."
1. Discovery and Decisions

**Discovery and Forgetfulness**

**Summary:** Six years ago Austin was offered a record deal, and he took it, leaving Ally and Trish behind. Now, at the age of 23, a successful Ally and her best friend, Trish, are opening a new branch of Sonic Boom Inc. in Hollywood, California, and they run into a most unexpected celebrity. What will the two do when faced with their old flames?

**Authors Note:** Okay, so for anyone out there who is reading this, I just want to pre-warn you that this is not my top priority. As ashamed as I am to say this, I am sort of just trying to use this as a rebound to get out of my writers funk. I will make it a point to try to keep writing this, but there are no promises of timely updates. Any of you who don't like this, beware, and turn away now!

P.S-On second thought, please don't! Read on!

P.P.S- I could use a Beta, preferably an experienced one.

* * *

><p>"<em>-move along like I know you do! And even when you hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through. Move along, right back what is wrong, we move along." <em>

_The music began to wane as Austin sang the last syllables. A wide smile dominated his face and he bent down to give a few of the front row fans a high fives. The fan girls promptly screamed and ran off giggling, but only after trying to pull their favorite artist off of his stage. Thankfully Austin saw it coming and pulled away quickly, deciding that maybe it was best to go and talk to his band for a while. Along the way he pulled Dez and Ally out of the crowd and drug them along with him. Trish, who was already on the stage, worked to keep the crowd from surging up the stage steps and was, surprisingly, managing quite well._

"_That was awesome, Austin!" The blonde spun around and picked his girlfriend up in a fierce hug._

"_No, you are awesome, Ally! I am just the singer; you are the real talent here." Ally giggled as he spun her around._

"_All I do is write the lyrics, Austin. You make them famous." Austin just chuckled and set her down._

"_Agree to disagree?" Ally nodded._

"_Agree to disagree."_

_He smiled at her one more time before turning around and quickly making his way over to his band. The boys met their singer with wide smiles and high-fives, slapping him on the back and leading him backstage and into Ally's music store, to the practice room most likely. Ally watched them retreat with a wide smile, only turning away when they were out of sight. She was so out of it that when Trish came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, she jumped and nearly fell off of the stage in surprise._

"_Uh, Ally? Are you okay? When did you take up extreme sports, because you don't normally try and dive off of the stage? Did someone slip you cocaine or something? Point me too them! I will kill them!" Ally raised an eyebrow as her friend began ranting._

"_Trish. Trish!" The jabbering teen ignored her friend, continuing her monologue with growing fervor. Ally rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend before she reached out and lightly hit her on the cheek. Surprised Trish turned her attention back to her friend and stared at her quizzically. Ally stared at her, expectant. When the Latino girl didn't do anything but stare right back, Ally sighed and said; "You wanted to tell me something?"_

_Trish's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, you will never guess what just happened!" Her voice was high; almost a squeal and she began bouncing on her toes, jumping up and down._

_Her friend's excitement rubbed off on her, and when Trish grabbed her arms Ally couldn't help but jump along. "What, what, what?"_

"_Some dude came up to me while I was holding back the crowd and all that jazz, and guess what! Come on, guess!" Ally rolled her eyes, her expression something between amusement and annoyance._

"_What, Trish?"_

"_He said he was from SME! Ally, Austin is goi-" Ally's eyes widened in realization._

"_Austin is getting a record deal…" She breathed, "Oh my god, Austin is getting a record deal!" The excitement in her voice was palpable. "Trish, this is what we- I mean, all this time, and this is why we started! It only took two years! Oh my god, Trish!"_

"_I know! I know, I know, I know!" The two girls squealed and began jumping again, somehow managing to rotate in place while screaming and giggling. About five minutes into their display Austin ran up, beaming, and crushed them both in a hug. After three twirls Trish wormed her way out of his embrace and winked at Ally, who stood smiling up at her boyfriend and partner with joy shining in her eyes. Catching her friends wink Ally diverted her attention from her boyfriend just long enough to stick her tongue out at Trish, and then turned away and back to the blonde holding her._

_As soon as he had her attention again, Austin began to babble at a speed Ally wouldn't have been able to catch, if she hadn't had just over two years to get used to. "Ally, guess what! I got a record deal!" His rant continued on and Ally, content in her position, leaned against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, listening. _

_When he quieted, breathless, she looked at up and murmured, "I know. Congratulations honey." As Austin stood grinning down at her she leaned up and captured his lips with hers, moving slightly to a more comfortable position as she pulled his face down to hers. Austin smiled into the kiss and twined his fingers into her hair. For a few moments, everything was right, everyone was happy, and the night was perfect; until they pulled away. They were both radiant with happiness and contentment and Ally rested her head on his chest and he just held her, his eyes closed and a desperately sad look on his face. _

_His eyes slipped closed and he pulled her closer, tightening his arms around her as if trying to merge them into one being. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he buried nose in her hair and breathed deeply, taking in the smell of honeysuckle and cinnamon and polished wood before pulling away stiffly. Ally looked up at him worriedly and reached up to cup his cheek._

"_Austin, honey, what's wrong? This is great news, you should be happy." Her brow furrowed. "Why aren't you happy?"_

_Austin took a deep breath. "Alls, they-" His voice broke, and when he next spoke it was in a whisper so low that she had to strain to hear it. "I can only bring Dez, and even he can only come because he lives with me now. Ally, I can't… I can't leave you and you can't come with me and I just, I don't know what to do!"_

_By the end of his speech his voice was raw with emotion and Ally stood stiffly, her back straight as her boyfriend buried his face in her neck. She stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair numbly, shock and despair and utter determination all battling for dominance in her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her face and she turned her head into Austin's golden locks. She was dimly aware of his own tears running down his cheeks and dripping down onto her own neck, only to be absorbed by the fabric of her shirt._

_She held him until both of their tears dried. As he pulled away she schooled her face into a look of stern indifference. "Austin." At the sound of her voice he looked up from the floor, which he had been steadfastly staring at since he pulled away, to stare at her with sorrowful eyes."Austin, I want you to take the record deal. This is the only shot you're going to get, and I don't want you doing something you are going to regret." He opened his mouth to retort, but Ally cut him off. "No, as much as you say you won't, you will, and it's only going to cause problems if you don't take it."_

"_But Ally, I-"_

"_No, Austin; just… just don't. Take the deal, become famous. You deserve it."_

"_So do you! So do you, Ally, you deserve it too!"_

_Ally sighed and closed her eyes; she moved a hand up to cover her face as she steeled herself for what she was going to say. What she was going to do. Good lord, she didn't want this; she didn't want to lose him. To lose what they had. A single tear escaped her eye and she prayed, she prayed with all her heart that he would forgive her for what she was about to do._

_Her words were short and terse. "Then I am breaking up with you." _

_Austin froze in place, eyes wide. "What?"_

"_If I am what's holding you back, then I am breaking up with you." She turned abruptly mad began walking away, desperately trying to stem the tears that were flowing down her face like a waterfall._

_Austin looked panicked. "Ally, wait! Ally, please don't do this! Ally!" When she didn't so much as pause, he did the only thing he could think to do to make her stop, to make her pay attention. The words escaped his mouth in a rush, and as thoughtless as they were, they were true, every single bit of them. "I love you, Ally!"_

_The woman froze, and even froze this distance Austin could see her shoulders shake._

"_Ally, please …" Neither of them noticed the crowd that was steadily growing around them. Ally turned slightly, just enough so that she could see him, and he could see the river of tears that cascaded down her face, and the heartbreak in her eyes._

"_I love you too, Austin. Enough to let you go." And then she was gone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Update Schedule:<em>**

**_7- _**1 day or less

**4-**3 days

**2- **1 week or less

**Authors Note:**I am not trying to pressure you all, I promise you. It is just, hopefully this thing is going to work out, and if it does I may not be able to write for this as much as I may wish to. Bear with me, please. And if you liked it, Review! If you didn't... Reveiw! Either way, tell me what you like or disliked, and what I could do to improve. Or just write a little something. Whatever works.

P.S- Anyone who offers to Beta for me, I thank you in advance. Just shoot me a PM and/or let me know through Reveiw. I will get back to you one way or another, and let you know what I decide officially through the next update. Oh, BTW: That is already half done. Reveiw away!


	2. Past and Present

**Discovery and Forgetfulness: Indignation and Confrontation**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line, and Ally's middle name (Which, by the way, means 'flow of rythm. I thought it fit, seeing as she writes songs and all.) and Trish's rather long name. I couldn't be bothered to watch the three or so episodes to figure out her fake 'real' name, so I just made one up using Mexican names I know, and a few I made up.

**Authors Note: **Oh My God. This is a rather small forum, seeing as the show is new and all, and I know (of course) that not everyone can write. So guess what? Based on it's size I figured it's veiwers would be rather small as well. Huh, guess not! But seriously,15 reviews within four hours... holy shit! I have never had those kinds of reveiws before. Seriously you guys, thanks! I love you all!

**TheWritingGames:** First of all, I like your name. Period. It is awesome! Secondly, thank you, but you flatter me ;) I am not that good. Really, I don't think I am. Am I? Anyway, out of all of the FF I have read in this forum, I must say that the best real story by far is One in a Billionth Chance. Simram has an awesome idea and plot line there. Although I'll have to give Meddling and Mixups a look-see. It seems good, very new, but good.

**CoffeShopWriter:** Hmm, do you write in Starbucks? I love Starbucks! They have the best tea! (I know, I know, but I am not a coffe fan). And thank you, I will be sure to keep writing. It's actually kind of painful to stop... its an escape of sorts for me. This and music.

**Mini-Mini-Y-Mini: **Thank you, I will be sure to keep writing. And the summary did work, then? I was going for that! Thanks. I have only recently gotten the hang of it, but I find a little mystery often catches ones eye.

**MeepersLovesU: **Lol, thanks for the reveiw. How could she do that you say? Well, there is this old proverb that goes... *pauses to listen as the class wearliy repeats it* 'If you love someone, set them free.' And wallah, there you go! She knew he would be unhappy if he didnt take it, and she knew she was what was holding him back, so she did what she thought would be best in the long run, she set him free. I guess we will see how that turns out, huh?

**Austin-Ally: **Why thank you, both for reviewing and for the compliment. I aim to make my writing tangible. Glad to see it works.

**WitchWithWords: **I like your name! And thank you, I am to please. You were the first reveiwer, so let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this through PM. Whether it be a song, a situation or a character (I have done OC's made up by other people before.) And aren't the AAR great? I love the band.

**A New Side Of Awesome, hannahpie45, Ausllyshippa, bubbles237, AA3, Forever Alone, Peace-Love-Star-Girl: **Thank you all so much for reveiwing! I really appreciate it. Lol, you are the reason I finished this so soon. Enjoy you six! In fact, enjoy all!

Every 10'th Reveiwer will get to choose a song/situation for me too add in. It give the story a little flair, don't you think? I will look at the list, but I would prefer it if you shot me a PM if you are the 10'th/20'th/30'th/etc. I will check credibility, though.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ally! Over here!" The twenty-three year old brunette turned her head towards the person who hailed her, smiling. She laughed as a blur of tan and violet crashed into her, blowing her backwards and making her stumble. Thankfully she managed to catch herself before her best friend knocked her to the ground.<p>

"Hey, Trish! Calm down girl! It's only been two weeks!" Ally made to pry her friends arms off of her, but Trish refused to budge.

"I know! But it was the longest two weeks of my life! Well, other than that one time…" Trish trailed off, staring up at the sky thoughtfully. Ally laughed and hugged Trish tightly before pulling away.

"Happy now?" Trish smiled up at her.

"Very. So, have you been to the new store yet?" Ally shook her head in response.

"No, is it nice?" Trish beamed and slipped her arm around her friends, locked it there and skipped away, dragging Ally purposefully toward the newest addition to SB INC, a rather large and fancy store, built specially per their request. Trish had come down two weeks earlier to supervise the setting up and design of the instruments while Ally chose to remain behind, setting up the system for their departure and warning the board. Being the large franchise they were there wasn't too much to set up, as it could pretty much run itself, but she liked to be sure.

When she realized that they had stopped moving, well not moving so much as being dragged, she looked up and her breath caught in her throat. It was amazing.

"Trish, I…" The Latino girl smile and rolled on the balls of her feet, her eyes sparkling in the light of the setting sun.

"I know, right! It's amazing, perfect, beautiful… take your pick. It's definitely going to be our store headquarters." Ally nodded forcefully, a grin spreading across her lips. Yes, they were definitely using this store.

"You got that right. I will send out the memo tomorrow." She turned her head to look at her CFO and partner. "So, Trish, what about the latest boyfriend? Give me some details here!"

The miniature blob of purple looked up at her friend and boss with a confused eye. "Wait… which one? Damon, Jason or Tony?"

Ally raised her eyebrows at her and whistled lowly. "Wow… only two weeks and three already gone. Why doesn't that surprise me? You go through men like you did jobs, Trish." The woman in question scoffed.

"Those idiots don't have the right to call themselves men." She smirked at Ally. "Why do all the hot ones have such small dicks?"

The brunette's shoulders shook slightly, but she managed to keep a straight face. "I don't know, T." She turned fully towards her friend and her smile turned coy. For a moment she just watched as Trish roamed from storefront to storefront, examining the wares zealously. Even though she had seen it before, many times actually, Ally still found the look quite disturbing.

"Hey Trish?' The smile that had spread across Ally's face just screamed mischief.

Trish didn't even glance back at her before answering, "Yeah, Alls?"

"Speaking of men and their sizes, you never told me Dez's. Was he good?"

Trish simply waved a hand distractedly, both her eyes and brilliant mind focused on a rather expensive outfit consisting of black skinny jeans, a purple tube-top and a loose, low-cut off the shoulder shirt. Ally thought they looked designer, but when it came to clothes she left the knowledge to Trish. Still distracted Trish called out an answer, not really caring what was asked. "Yeah, sure. It was great."

Ally bit her lip rather strongly and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting with her inner demon for self control. If she started laughing she wouldn't be able to stop, and then Trish would realize what she just said, and then Ally would get to take a run around the mall in order to escape a ticked off, monster-like, evil, conniving little purple oompa-loompa she-demon who just happened to be a revenge specialist. And it wasn't worth it…. It wasn't worth it… Ally just kept repeating the mantra in her head, desperately clinging to the rubbish lie so that she could control the guffaws fighting to break loose.

"I have gotta get this outfit. Hey, Ally… wait a moment. Ally!" The incredulous rage in her little friends voice made the now giggling woman bolt down the surprisingly empty streets of the mall, an infuriated and (slightly, though she would never admit it) amused, blushing purple midget tailing her. While Ally had no doubt that Trish would catch up with her, seeing as she had been shopping this mall for the past two weeks, she was also confident that she could outrun her for a while. She always did have better cardio. Plus, the purple monster had yet to fully recover from her chubby, non-athletic teenage years.

"Alison Kadence Dawson! Get your skinny, athletic ass back here right this instant!" Ally only laugh and spun around so that she was running backwards and smirked at Trish before sticking her tongue out.

"Trish Isabella Valencia Deigo Martinez, come and get me!" Ally turned back around and sprinted around the next corner, out of the growling Latino's sight. Trish meanwhile followed after at a slightly slower pace, cursing her lack of cardio and running talent while at the same time spewing profanities that would make sailors cringe. She smirked as she rounded the corner to find Ally standing rigidly in the center of the red-brick road, her body taunt and her eyes wide.

"Got you, Alison. What are you going to do now, huh?" Normally this was when Ally would laugh and yell 'psyche' before running off again, so naturally Trish became worried when her friend did nothing but wheeze out a couple of unintelligible words and continue staring down the street. "Ally?" Trish moved forward until she was standing directly behind her. "Ally, what's wrong?" Trish followed her friends gaze and saw nothing but a crowd of screaming people, a rather common occurrence here, as they were in fact in Hollywood, and celebrities frequented this town and this mall in particular. That was why they decided to build here. Her brow furrowed. She opened her mouth to ask again if Ally was okay, but was stopped by the sudden weight of a hand on her arm.

"Trish, listen. Listen very carefully." Ally sounded so lost, a tone that Trish had not heard on her friend since _that_ night, the night when he left.

"Yeah! Did you all like that?" The roar from the crowd was his answer. Austin Moon, teenage sensation, adult pop star and he of many-other-titles grinned. "Alright then! This next one is a classic; I know you all know it!" He gave a covert signal with his hand and the band began playing. Austin let his eyes slip closed as the chords and sounds, the beautiful mix of so many different instruments interlaced with each other. His foot began to tap out a beat on the carved stone platform, counting the time before his cue came in.

"_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder."_

"No way…." Trish breathed.

"'_Cause you got my back and I'm not going under."_

"There is no way our luck is this bad."

"_You're my boy, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord."_

"No Trish, I think it is."

"_And I see our names together on every billboard."_

Ally scoffed. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"_We're headed for the top, we got it on lock, we'll make 'em say 'hey' and we'll keep rocking."_

Ally's face twisted into a grim smile. "Oh, you kept rocking all right. I don't think it even affected you, did it?"

"_Oh! There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you."_

"You seem to be doing just fine to me."

"_It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it's like whoa, yeah and I know."_

"Solo seems to be working for you." Ally glared up at the blonde sensation.

"_I… I'm this dream."_

"Your someone's dream, that's for sure. Every single teenage girl in the country dreams about you. Are you happy now, honey?"

Trish turned to her friend with worried eyes. "Ally…"

"'_Cus I've got you with me."_

"Got who, other than every whore is the US?"

"_There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you!"_

Ally's eyes burned with an inner fire. "You sure as hell got that right, Austin Moon. You wouldn't be here without me," She cast a glance over at her worried purple friend and added as an afterthought, "Or Trish. Maybe it's time for your past to come knocking, you bastard."

Ally began to stalk towards the crowd, fully intending to push her way through the throng of people. She stopped when Trish put a hand on her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Are you sure about this, Ally?" The glare the brunette sent her friend answered that question. Trish sighed, and then smiled brightly. An evil smile. "Well then, follow me. It's time for the devil to come knocking."

* * *

><p><strong>Update Schedule:<strong>

**12-** 1 day or less

**8-** 3 days

**5- **1 week or more

**Authors's Note: **You all did so well last time, why not bump it up? And I bet you all though you would get to see the confrontation now! Lol, nope, you all just got a cliff-hanger! Just a warning, I seem to love doing these. Expect to see quite a few. Now, what do you think she is going to do? Hit him? Push him off the stage? Do you think that he will recognize her? Should Dez come in next chapter? Until next time: Sayonara, everyone (That's Japanese by the way.)


	3. Indignation and Confrontation

**Discovery and Forgetfulness: Indignation and Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: **I don not own Austin and Ally, only their attitudes and the plot line.

**Chapter Song: **A new segment that I am going to start. Anyway, here it is: Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**uthor's Note:** Well, here we are, the next chapter. It is slightly longer than the others, but not by much. Anyway, I figured you deserved it. After all, you guys gave me over 50 reveiws within the first day! I cannot thank you enough. Let me just say, I love you all! Now, there a too many of you for me to adress you all personally, but I assure you I appreciate you all greatly. I am just going to respond to a few people in particular whose reveiws stood out to me.

**ViolentArtist:** I was waiting for a comment like yours! I liked the way you worded that! Okay, so I would answer, but that would kind of spoil the chapter because you get a hint that points you towards the reason she is so upset. If you don't catch it PM me and I will answer as best I can.

**WitchWithWords: **Thank you again! I just kind of built upon what I know of them. Good to know they seem in character. Oh, and also: Try Me. Even if they might be hard to incorporate I would enjoy the challenge.

**XXMuRi: **Lol, I enjoy bitter romance as well. It is always more amusing than all those 'Oh, I love you! Kiss me!' FF. They have more substance in my opinion. More background. It makes it better.

**TheWritingGames: **;P Thats the point. Who enjoyed the Dez comment? I had fun writing that part. My description of Trish made _me_ laugh.

**MeepersLovesU: **lol, ;P Imagine mine. I rewrote this at least three times.

**A-nonymous: **Oh yes, Karma does suck doesn't it?

**hannahpie45: **h, drama indeed! And it starts... NOW!

P.S: I could still use a Beta

* * *

><p>A muted sound from behind him caught his attention and Austin slowly turned around, curious. His band had already left, they were packed and gone, and as far as he knew Dez hadn't been planning on coming to this show.<p>

"Who's there?" His voice rang throughout the walled stadium, echoing slightly, but there was no answer, only another shuffling sound. He took a step forward and scanned the stage, but as far as he could see there was no one there. Austin rolled his eyes, it was probably just another fan girl gone wild. He had had quite a few run-ins with the likes of them.

"_You're always on my mind, I think about you all the time._

_Um… No,"_

Okay, so it is a fan girl with a good voice.

"_Let's not talk about it, drama we can live without it."_

His eyebrows furrowed. That voice… it was familiar: very, very familiar. But he just couldn't place it.

"_Catch a wave if we're bored. There's a clock we'll ignore, find a way around it."_

By the tone of her voice Austin could tell the singer was smiling or grinning for some reason.

"_Hey boy I can tell there's something. Even when you say there's nothing."_

His lips twitched down. They changed the song… why did they change the song? And why that word in particular?

"_When you're playing with your hair like you just don't care it's a tale, your bluffing."_

Austin's heart jumped just for a moment as realization hit him. Could it possibly be?

"_Now please don't take this the wrong way. I love the things you do its how you do the things you love, but it's not a love song. Not a love song."_

By now Austin was spinning around in a circle scanning the area desperately. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a curtain twitch, and he spun to face it. A feminine laugh from the other side of the stage sent him reeling and he looked between the two uneasily. A sound from his other side made him nearly fall as he turned abruptly to face it.

Ally grinned as she watched a very freaked Austin spin around in circles. It always was fun to mess with him, but revenge makes things all the sweeter, and it was all she could do to keep from giggling. Trish, on the other hand had no trouble doing so. Of course, with her, it just made the effect all the greater as the sound made the blonde superstar spin around so quickly he stumbled. The look in his eyes… it was perfect.

For a moment he just stood there, glancing back and forth between the two different curtain screens with an apprehensive look on his face, and this time both girls giggled, albeit softly. Deciding that they had tortured the poor man enough Ally moved, making sure to brush against the curtain as she did so. Slowly she made her way to the very center of the stage and pushed her way through the curtains. Her eyes automatically sought out and locked with Austin's, and the moment their eyes met she felt something inside her stir. New life seemed to course through her veins. She took a deep breath and pushed her newfound feelings to the side, preferring to focus on the shocked glaze of Austin's brown eyes. A slightly cruel smirk played on her lips.

Austin's let out a sigh of relief as one of the intruders began to move, and he followed the person's movement with his eyes. Maybe she was really clumsy or maybe she was purposefully brushing against the red curtain as she moved, he didn't know, all he knew was that with every step she took part of the curtain rippled. Abruptly the movement and, subsequently, the ripples came to a stop in the dead center of the stage, directly across from him. His breath caught in his throat as she stepped forward into the dusk light.

The woman was curvaceous, with pale skin and a faint blush across her cheeks. The golden tint to her skin told him that even though she was paler than any woman had right to be, it was all natural, and she was actually slightly tanned. Her legs were strong and muscular, sleek, and as his eyes slowly slid up the rest of her body he couldn't help but notice how small she was; he had a least a foot on her. Her shirt clung to her like a second skin and was slightly see-through; not enough to be inappropriate, but just enough to tease and he could see the flat plane of her stomach through the silvery fabric. He skimmed the rest of her chest quickly, not wanting to be caught ogling her for much longer. When their eyes met shock coursed through him and he went rigid.

Her hair was a deep mahogany color and reached down to her shoulders. It was stylishly messy, a muss of waves and girls. It seemed almost wild… and it suited her. Rich chocolate eyes found his readily, and he couldn't help but notice the spark, the fire, that they held. He saw anger there, and despair, as well as pain and was that… was that longing? He swallowed harshly and took a deep breath as he prepared himself to ask a question that he really didn't know if he wanted the answer to.

"Ally? Ally, is that you?" There was a flicker of something in her eyes, but it was gone too quickly for him to identify. Her silence was all he needed to hear. His heart leapt in his chest as unexpected joy rushed through his body and he bounded forward, fully intending to pull her into his arms and spirit her away to some secluded pace, somewhere where they could talk without interruption and without fear of paparazzi recording everything they said and did. But Ally had other plans.

She stepped to the side when he was a few feet away, her eyes never leaving his own. He saw defiance there, a fierce will and burning anger and pain. Confused by her actions he lurched to a stop a few feet from her and just stared.

"Did I say you could touch me, Austin?" Her voice was low and cold. It was a tone that he had never heard on her before, and he didn't like it. It was right… his Ally shouldn't be so stoic, so frosty. She was supposed to be happy.

"Ally, I don't understand… what happened? What did I do wrong? I just did what you told me too. Why are you so upset with me? Aren't you happy?"

For a moment her expression softened and Austin saw a flicker of his Ally, the playful, cunning Ally that he had the privilege to know. Then it was gone.

"I am happy for you, Austin. Don't get me wrong. You earned what you have now. But you know what? I don't like it. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should have come back for us? That oh, I don't know, we would have liked to have heard from you just once?"

A confused expression rolled across his face. "But you-"

"I told you to follow your dreams, yes, but did I ever once say that I didn't want to see you? What you did Austin was wrong. You let the fame get to your head and you totally forgot about your roots, about the people who got you to where you are now."

Anger flickered across his face. "I did! I got myself here. Everything you have seen and heard about me are products of _my hard work!_"

Ally scoffed and shook her head. "Is that really what you think, that this fame is all your own? Well Austin, tell me this: who wrote the song that started you off?"

"That is my song, Ally."

"No, no it is not your song! It's mine, Austin! Just because you si-"

"You wrote it for me!"

"No, Austin, I didn't! I wrote it and I let you sing it! How long has it been since you just sat down and listened to your own music? To the message it conveys? Without You is not for you, or about you. It is about us! All four of us! And it belongs to all of us! God, Austin, what has this place done to you?" Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, but Ally held them back. She would not cry in front of him. She would not show him any weakness.

"What has it done? It's made me happy! That's more than I can say for you!" That was the last straw. A resounding smack echoed through the theatre. Austin's head snapped to the side. Incredulous, the blonde raised a hand to touch his rapidly reddening cheek and looked back at his ex in surprise. Ally stood in front of him with tears pouring down her face, but her eyes where bright and burned with inner fire. Anger seemed to radiate from her, and Austin flinched backwards, away from her. He had never seen Ally this angry before, and he had forgotten just how intimidating anger made her.

"What I did, Austin, I did for your sake. It was your choice to actually leave, so don't you ever, _**ever**_ lay this on me. If you want to blame someone, just look in the mirror."

He could only stop and stare as she walked away from him, and possibly back out of his life. A single tear rolled down his reddened cheek. Just what had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>Update Schedule:<strong>

**15: **1 day or less

**10: **3 days

**5:** 1 week or more

**Author's Note: **I know a few of you wanted Dez, and I was going to put him in here, but I though it would be best to introduce him next chapter. On another note, the fight wasn't what you were expecting huh? Thought there would be more violence of cussing or something, didn't you? Well, to tell the truth so did I, but after thinking about it I could never see Ally having the heart to be a complete and utter bitch. Bitchy, yes, but she could never rise to bitch level, no matter how upset she is. Well, not to those she cares about, anyway... thats why she has Trish. Oh, and **TheWritingGames**, I love your story. Just realized it was yours too! Be sure to update. And I will return the reveiw favors!


	4. Revelations and Regrets

**Discovery and Forgetfulness: Revelations and Regrets**

**Author's Note: **Well, I don't have much to say here... except you guys rock! I love you all. Sadly I don't have time to answer any reveiws at the moment. so all I can say is thank you all for reveiwing. I will mostly likely update tomorrow, and might replace this chapter as well with an edited version. My Beta just hasn't gotten back to me yet and I really wanted to post this tonight, you all deserve it!

**P.S: TheWritingGames- **Sorry, but I just had to upload tonight. Send me the edit later tonight or tommorow if you can.

* * *

><p>The sound of flesh on flesh made Trish cringe, and she shook her head. Why in the world would Austin push her like that?<p>

"I can't believe she hit me. Ally hit me!"

Oh, yeah, that's why. He didn't know her anymore, and if she were to be brutally honest Trish would have to say the same for Austin. They didn't know him anymore. The Austin they knew, the real one, would never have said those things. He wouldn't even have thought them. But this Austin… apparently he was capable of actions Trish wouldn't even have thought him to be capable of.

"Oh god… oh my god, what have I done? What have I done?" Trish watched with surprise as he fell to his knees and doubled over; he crouched on the stage and slammed his fists on the stone. "No… Ally… what have I done…"

Shell-shocked Trish moved out of the shadows and walked on-stage. No matter how much he had changed, and how much she resented the actions of his, their pasts he was still her friend and that would never and could never change, and she couldn't watch him hurt like this. Her mind briefly flashed to Ally, and worry wormed its way into her heart. She briefly contemplated leaving Austin here and running after her, but she had a feeling that Ally wanted to be alone and that even as her best friend, Trish's company wouldn't be welcome.

Her gaze darted back to the angry, grieving blonde and she winced as he brought his fist down on the stage with a little more force than necessary. A soft pop sounded and Austin went very still, rigid. His hand rested on the ground, still curled into a fist, but the wrist was bent slightly. Trish watched with wide eyes as Austin slowly lifted the arm, and let out a soft breath in sympathy. It was bent upward and he held it rigidly, and she had no doubt that he pulled the muscle. Slowly Austin corrected the wrist, and she was impressed when he didn't so much as growl as he did so. He just stared impassively at the injured joint with a cold look his eye, and agony written across his face. Trish had a feeling that the pain had nothing to do with his injury.

"Austin…" The super-star raised his gaze from the floor, and they locked eyes. Trish nearly winced at the intensity of the shame in his eyes. His eyes passed over her once, then twice, before he raised his eyes to hers again. A spark of recognition in his gaze and the slight surprise in his features told him that he did indeed recognize her, but she didn't speak. She wouldn't be the one to start this conversation.

"Trish?" Even his voice was cold. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he bowed his head again.

"Yes, Austin."

He nodded, but he didn't look at her. He avoided her gaze studiously; almost religiously his fervor was so great. They stood in silence for a good ten minutes. Finally Austin broke the silence by asking, "Why are you here?"

Trish laughed abruptly, and responded, "Why are you asking? Do you want me to leave?"

His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't answer. Instead he sank into yet another silence and just looked at her. Trish waited patiently, watching him with an eyebrow cocked. After a moment he sighed and murmured, "It's not that I want you to go, it's just… why do you want to be here? After what I said to Ally I wouldn't, I don't, want to be with myself. I just don't understand why you are here with me instead of by her side."

Trish just shrugged. "At first I was going to yell at you and rough you up a bit, beat some sense into you. So I stayed behind and watched you, waiting for the perfect moment. And then you, well, you collapsed like you did. You looked as if someone kicked your puppy. Then I realized that you probably didn't even know what you were saying." She gave him a significant look. "You were in shock, weren't you? You never expected to see us again."

Austin shook his head. "I was… overjoyed, and shocked, when I saw her, for the first time in six years… I was just so happy. But then, when she started telling me off, yelling. I don't know, I just snapped. I was alright for a while, I had actually missed her temper as weird as that sounds, even though we rarely ever saw that side of her. But when she started criticizing my music I lost it. I did all of that for her you know, for all of you." Austin looked at Trish mournfully. "Everything I accomplished was for you guys. And I couldn't take it when she said otherwise."

Trish took a step forward and paced her hand on his shoulder. Austin flinched backward, but when she didn't make a move to slap him, or hurt him at all, he slowly cast his gaze up to hers. "Then why didn't you tell her that, Austin? Why say what you did? Why hurt her like that?"

Austin shook his head. "I don't know… I really don't know. I guess I wanted her to hurt as much as she hurt me."

Trish sighed, and looked at him with pity, as well as little bit of anger and bitterness. "You have no idea what she was like, Austin, those first few weeks." He opened his mouth as if to protest, but Trish shot him a hard look and he quieted. "She was a wreck. She didn't want to send you away like that. She didn't want to send you away at all. She scared us; it wasn't like her to be so morbid." Trish went quiet. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Austin was appalled to see a tear run down her cheek. "She didn't smile, ever. She avoided the music stations and TV channels that played your music, or interviewed you, even though that was the only thing that could make her smile; seeing you, listening to your music, your voice. She almost stopped listening altogether, but she could only manage for about a month without it. It was her only comfort, you know. Music. Even I couldn't do anything. We all waited for you to come home, to visit, anything. When you didn't, she became worse." Trish opened her eyes and glared at the man in front of her. "You stole over two years of her life from her. You have _no idea_ how much we despised you during those years. How much she still hates you… but even through all of that, she never stopped loving you. I don't, I can't understand it. At one point I almost tracked you down to drag you home, I wanted to hurt you for what you did to her. I want it so badly, but she convinced me otherwise. Even now, I don't understand how she did it. But somehow she converted me. Three or so years after you left I contacted Dez, I wanted some tickets to your concert, a surprise for Ally, you know? He sent them by mail and a backstage pass as well. I took her to the show, the one in Los Angeles."

Austin's eyes lit up. "I remember that one. It was one of my best; although, I did see Dez talking with someone back stage after the show. It seemed to be pretty intense…" his eyes went wide as realization set in. "Hold on, that was-"

Trish cut him off. "Yes, that was me. " Her eyes darkened again. "You wouldn't believe how happy that made her, and how depressed. She saw how well you were doing, and while it made her happy it made her so sad, so upset. It wasn't as bad as when you left, but it was still pretty bad. She loved that you had accomplished your dream, but she hated the fact that you had to leave us behind to do so." Trish sighed. "I did too. It didn't seem right or fair, but I guess that that's life for you. Anyway, when we got back to Miami she threw herself into the store with fervor. I don't know what drove her, but she worked night and day to get it to what it is today." For the first time since she started speaking Austin saw Trish's lips curve into a smile, and hope sparked within him. Maybe, just maybe it got better. Maybe Ally's life wasn't as bad as he had come to believe. "She asked me to be her manager, and I agreed. It is the first and only job that I actually liked, that paid me pretty well. It took a few years, and it helped that SB already had good standing thanks to you." She shot him a look. "I think it was the only good thing you did for us, intentional or not. As I was saying, it took a while and a lot of hoarding but eventually we had enough money to open another shop, and everything skyrocketed from there. It was amazing. In only a few years we went from a small, nondescript shop in a mall to a high-maintenance, high priority incorporation with a chain of stores spread around the country. I guess I should thank you for that, Austin. You are really the reason that we spread so quickly. You know, we actually had celebrities walking through the doors and asking for wares?" She laughed. "I think you were the only one we didn't see. We saw Dez often enough, though. He always managed to show up in whatever store we were working, or visiting." She cats him an inquisitive look. "You did know, right? What Sonic Boom had become?"

Austin stared at her with wide eyes. After a moment he shook his head in denial. "No, I didn't… I mean, I heard people talking about it. How couldn't I have? It is the no.1 top instrumental franchise in the country, but I didn't know that SBI was Sonic Boom. I didn't really care about that kind of thing; I was too focused on my music."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you get all of your instruments? You know they all had our logo, don't you?"

Again Austin shook his head no. "I didn't. Dez got everything for me."

Trish sighed again. "Well that explains a lot." Just then her phone went off, and Austin was surprised to find that it was Ally's voice that resonated from the little machine. He listened curiously to the song, not very surprised to find that he didn't know it. There were a lot of things he didn't know about Ally now, he thought sadly.

Trish answered it, and went silent for a moment. A few minutes and a lot of 'yes's and 'of course's later, Trish was walking away from him, waving and yelling a goodbye over her shoulder. Austin couldn't find it in himself to answer. He just stared after her, mulling over the story that he had just heard. Unbeknownst to him a few tears leaked from his eyes and made their way down his cheeks. His brown eyes were almost black as he stared up at the stormy sky, looking lost and grounded at the same time.

He said nothing as a male figure slipped out of the curtains and made his way over to the grieving blonde. Dez stood next to his best friend and stared silently up at the sky, waiting for him to speak. When Austin finally did, his voice was hoarse and raw with emotion. He said only three words. "Did you know?"

Dez bowed his head and nodded. "Yes, Austin I knew. But why didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hopefully that answered any questions you had about Ally and her outburst of slight bitchiness from last chapter. I noticed it had a lot of you confused, which was the point mind you. It was meant to be the slightly confusing incoherent babble; similar to what girls do when they vent to their friends. Can you tell I have experience with that? I swear I am Switzerland when it comes to mine. Anyway, let me know if it all makes sense to you now.


	5. Resentment and SongWriting

**Decisions and Forgetfulness: Resentment and Song-Writing**

**Author's Note: **Enjowy! Now it is late here, officially New Years at 12:50 and I am tired so I am going to bed.

* * *

><p>The maelstrom of emotions running through her at this moment was dizzying. Ally could hardly focus enough to walk, and even that was a struggle and partial failure. She wasn't walking any more than she was stumbling around, and she was nearly blinded by the tears that swam in her eyes; tears that she refused to spill.<p>

She was vaguely aware of a slight scuffle behind her, but she was too far gone to care. So when a surprisingly soft hand gripped her elbow tightly, she didn't even try to fight it. She just let the person lead her. Besides, something about her captor, albeit willing on both parties, was rather familiar and comforting. Of course she didn't know why until he spoke.

"Come on Ally, this way. I am going to take you home." The deep, familiar masculinity only served to break down her already crumbling walls, and she sank back into the embrace of her friend and gave up. She stopped fighting it, and just let go. Sobs wracked her body and her shoulders shook as hot tears rolled down her face and neck, only to soak into the dark fabric of her shirt. She didn't notice her knees give way or when she was scooped up into the man's arms as he carried her to his car.

He set her down carefully in the passenger's seat and quickly made his way around the car to the driver's seat, slipped in and closed the door. Sadness was etched into his expression as he started the car, shooting quick glances at his company every few seconds, as if afraid she would disappear. Of course from what he could see she was trying her very best to do just that. Ally was curled into a ball so tightly that she seemed to melt back into the supple grey leather of the camero.

They drove in silence for a long while, with the man shooting awkward and concerned glances at Ally and the brunette ignoring his very existence and the world completely, a very impressive feat considering her present state. They were only a few minutes from their destination when Ally finally spoke up.

"Dez, where are we going?" Her voice was small and sad, and she seemed so fragile… best friend or not Dez could just pummel Austin into the ground right now for doing to their Ally whatever he did to her. Making sure to keep his voice soft and even Dez answered her.

"We are going to yours and Trish's apartment. She was going to show it to you later tonight, but…" He trailed off, knowing that he didn't have to finish the sentence for her to understand what he meant. She managed a low hum of acknowledgment before curling back up for the duration of the few minutes they had left. Dez pulled up in front of the building and exited the car, walking around the outside and picking up the slightly comatose young brunette and cradling her as he made his way up to the penthouse suite that Trish had bought for their home.

"Dez…" Ally's voice was muffled slightly.

"Yeah, All's?"

"How did you know where the apartment was?" Dez smiled softly at the memory.

"I was the one to recommend it for you guys, I helped find it. A friend of mine owns the building."

"Oh… okay." She went silent again, and Dez wished that she had just kept talking. He would rather hear her than hear nothing, because at least if she was talking she was distracted, however slightly. He didn't want her to wallow in her grief at all, no matter how short the length of time it was. It just wasn't healthy, and she had done enough of it for quite a few lifetimes in the past few years, that he knew; even if he wasn't there to witness it.

As he approached their door he carefully slipped a hand into his left pants pocket and pulled out his wallet, fumbling with its contents for a moment before gripping the card he wanted and slipping it under the scanner. There was a beep and a soft click and the door swung open. Dez walked in, juggling his wallet in one hand and hanging on to Ally's waist with the other. The woman was rather light, lighter than he expected, seeing as she was basically a mass of lean muscle. He would never say that out loud, though. He valued his life, thank you very much.

In one quick move he pocked his wallet and flipped his master key onto the marble counter as he passed by. Ally hadn't moved the entire journey up, and he was worried about her. Dez lightly jostled the young CEO and she grumbled irritably; he chuckled as he realized that she was dozing. A strong pinch on his abdomen made the carrot-top yelp and jump slightly, and he felt a smile lightly tug on her lips, but the expression was gone quickly, and replaced by an odd mixture of a scowl frown. Tears began to soak the cotton of his shirt and Dez quickly retreated into the bedroom he knew to be hers and setting her down on the bed. He stared down at her as she curled up on her side and hugged a pillow, somehow managing to wiggle under the covers at the same time. He marveled at the ingenuity of women before shaking his head quickly and reaching up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. He shuffled his feet and shifted his gaze to the floor as her sobs started back up.

"Uh, Ally is there something that you, um, want me to do? Do you need anything?" He looked at her, uncomfortable.

"Just leave, Dez. Just go. I know you have more important things to do." Her voice was staccato and broken, and it only served to make Dez feel even more out of place.

"Um, uh, okay… I guess I will see you later, then?" There was only a muffled sob in response and Dez quickly spun and rushed out of the apartment. He was loath to leave her alone, but he really had no idea how to take care of an upset girl, so he figured he would do more good by leaving now. As the sobs grew louder he made a mental note to call Trish and send her back here as soon as possible.

Ally listened to Dez leave, clutching her pillow as she hiccupped, trying to bring her sobs under control. Her efforts only served to make her worse, though, and they grew louder for a moment instead of dying down. Ally took a few deep breaths and tried again, this time managing to choke them down for a few moments before they re-emerged again.

At this point, when her normally exceptional self-control didn't bring her emotions under control then there was only one thing left for her to do: let them out, one way or another. So she curled back up and gripped the pillow tighter, tucking it into the curve of her body and biting the edge to muffle her sobs. Her tears soaked the pillow case and seeped into the cotton of the pillow itself as she cried herself out, but when her tears refused to come any longer and she was still an emotional wreck Ally didn't have much of a choice anymore, and she pushed herself up off of the bed.

Broken thoughts were twirling around her mind in a frenzy, all jumbled together and incoherent. She walked over to the kitchen counter, having no idea how she got there in the first place, and grabbed the first writing utensils that she could find, a pad of yellow paper and a blue pen, and she began to write, pouring all of her anger and pain into the words she wrote down.

_I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<em>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<p>

Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>Did it ever get you far?  
>You never seem so tense, love<br>Never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<p>

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself<br>Where did it all go wrong?  
>But the list goes on and on<p>

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<p>

Dez was about five minutes away from the mall when he picked up his Iphone and dialed Trish, wanting her to be able to get to Ally as quickly as possible. He was still worried about her, even though she had most likely cried herself out and fallen asleep by now.

"_Hello? Dez, what is it?"_

"Trish, hey, I am on my way back to the mall. I dropped Ally off at the apartment. Do you know if-"

"_Austin is fine. I am her with him."_

"Did you tell him?"

"_Yes."_

"Good. You should leave now, at any rate. I am really worried about Ally. She was pretty torn up when I left."

"_Then why did you leave?"_

"Well, she told me to and you know how I am with crying girls and-"

"_Never mind, I am leaving. Bye Dez."_ The temperamental Latino hung up before Dez could answer, and the carrot-top shook his head as he parked and exited the car. He walked through the mall until he came to the arena that he knew Austin had played on today. He pushed through the curtains and approached his blonde, idiotic best friend from behind. He stood silently next to him and stared up at the stormy sky. Even so, it didn't surprise him when Austin spoke up.

"Did you know?" Dez cast him a short glance.

"Yes, Austin I knew. But why didn't you?"

Trish walked through the door of the apartment to find Ally curled up on the couch with the TV on, sleeping. Clutched in her hand was a pen and just underneath her hand, sitting on the floor, was a small pad of yellow paper. Trish approached her slowly and picked the pad up, looking the paper over. A soft sigh escaped her and she cast Ally a sorrowful glance before making her way over to the counter, picking up a red pen on her way. She plopped down on one of the chairs and set the pad on the marble, and began the long process that was editing. An hour later she stood back up, stretched, and walked out of the room, retreating to her room. She left behind a fully completed song and a sleeping brunette.

I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<p>

Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>Did it ever get you far?  
>You never seem so tense, love<br>Never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<p>

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where did it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell


	6. Cars and Clubs

_**I know, I am very, very late and I am so very, very sorry. Just trying to get back into the swing of things and learning how to juggle my new classes (bad excuse, I know). But hey, I am here now, right? I have a new chapter, so... maybe you shouldnt kill me? Please? I promise to update faster!**_

_**But for those of you that I didn't lose, I will say first you all are amazing! Thank you so much. Oh, and one more thing... we topped 100! **_

_**This chapter is ind of short, but in my opinion the quality is better. You can thank my new creative writing class for that. According to my teacher, one of my new (an original) pieces she could have mistaken for the opening to an actual, published book! You all have no idea how happy that made me! You can thank her, nameless as she is, for this chapter. I dont have much long 'cus I have soccer in a moment (hopefully) but if I dont, you all will know, because I will have another chapter out tonight.**_

_**Dicsclaimer: I do not own any part of Austin and Ally, characters or otherwise, and the Corvette belongs to Chevrolet. Oh, and I dont own Voyeur either. I borrowed it.**_

Sunlight streamed through an open window and splayed across the floor, decorating the wooden panels with dancing speckles of light. The glass glittered in the noon light and redirected it to the bed, where it swayed back and forth on top of the white sheets. Then, suddenly the bed groaned.

A young woman sat up, her hair tousled with sleep and opened her eyes blearily. She glared at the window with utter hatred. It gleamed in response, sending yet another beam of light directly into her eyes. She groaned in pain and collapsed back onto the bed.

"I hate mornings." The sentence was so simple, so normal that it seemed foreign in comparison to the exquisiteness of the room. Apparently some higher power thought so as well, because just at that moment the blaring ringtone of a cell phone filled the mid-day silence. The woman reached an arm out and patted blindly at the bed-side table for the small handheld, but she only succeeded in knocking a few baubles off of the wooden surface. Just as quickly as it had gone off, the sound disappeared, leaving a soft crackling sound behind.

"It's on the dresser, Ally." Trish's voice appeared out of the silence, startling Ally up off of the bed.

"Thanks Trish," she muttered to herself.

"You're welcome, All's." Trish sang back. Ally's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Trish; you scared me." Ally gasped, her hands still clutching at her chest, as if trying to grasp her thundering heart. Trish laughed. The sound echoed through the room until it sounded like the rolling of thunder.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to call and make sure that you were awake."

"Well, I am now. Where are you, anyway?" Ally asked, surprised that her friend was out so early.

"Early, Ally, really? Where have you been for the past day? Good lord, girl, its two in the afternoon."

Ally, who had been roaming the room and rummaging through her dressers for clothes, stumbled slightly. "What," she gasped. "It's two in the afternoon? Just how long have I been asleep?"

The line went dead for a moment, but Ally could hear Trish counting and the rustle of paper. Trish hummed softly. "About fourteen hours, I think."

This time Ally choked. "Four-fourteen hours? Um, okay… wow…" Trish laughed, but Ally ignored it and went back to her search for clothes. A few moments later she made her way over to the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey Trish," she yelled. "I'm going to come in for a while, alright? You should have woken me up when you left."

"Yeah, that fine." Trish answered. "And sorry about not waking you, but you had a pretty stressful day yesterday and all, so I thought I should just let you be. You needed the rest, anyways. You have been staying up to late."

Ally stepped out of the bathroom giggling. "Thanks for the memo, mother." The called out sarcastically.

"Happy to be of service," Trish answered. Ally had her purse by now and was making her way out to the kitchen. The two settled into a comfortable silence as she grabbed an apple out of the fridge and nicked the key off of the counter before she exited the apartment and stepped into the elevator. "Hey Ally," Trish said.

"What?"

"We're going out tonight."

The brunette blinked. "Come again?"

"We are going out tonight." Trish spoke slowly, stressing each word. "To a club, you know where hot women and guys our age go to party?"

"Of course I know Trish," Ally said, "You just surprised me. What brought this up?" There was the sound of paper being shuffled, and somewhere in the background Ally could just pick out the strings of a guitar being played to a familiar tune. Her heart constricted.

"Well I was planning to take you out this weekend anyway, but after yesterday I thought that you would appreciate it a little more tonight."

Ally stepped out of the elevator and made her way out into the parking lot, only to stop suddenly and peer into the dozen or so cars parked there.

"Hey T?"

"What?" Trish responded.

"Where is my car?"A snort from the other end told Ally just where the old Chevrolet had gone.

"Oh honey, that thing would never have survived the streets of LA. Don't worry; I got you a nice, new car. Just think of it as an upgrade." Ally's brow furrowed.

"What are you-"

"Just turn around, babe."

"Okay…" Ally turned, and stood rooted to the spot. "Is that…" She breathed. "Is that a-"

" A 2012 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 1ZR? Why yes, yes it is." Trish sounded smug.

"But this must have cost you over a thousand grand. Trish, I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can." Trish said forcefully. "Think of it as a thank you present for giving me this job."

"Trish, I-" Ally choked slightly as she ran her finger along the glossed, red paint of the corvette. After a moment of silence she caved. "Fine, thank you Trish, truly. I love it."

"I knew you would." Trish sounded smug. "Now hurry up and get your skinny little ass out here. The sooner you arrive the sooner we leave. Hollywood, here we come!"

Ally was laughing the whole way into work.

"Come _on _Ally," Trish whined, "I want to _go_."

"Alright, alright, just let me lock up," Ally laughed. "There, happy now?"

"No. I will be happy when I am holding a mint mojito and watching hot, drunk men dancing on a stage. Now come _on _Ally." Trish dragged her friend out of the mall and all but threw her into the new corvette.

"Why are we taking my car?" ally asked amusedly.

"Because, as fancy as mine is yours is the one that will get us into this club and earn us a little respect while we are at it. Well, the car and your name, of course."

"Just where are we going, Trish?" Ally asked as her friend slammed the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. Ally swore she could smell smoke.

"Only to one of the best clubs out there, my friend; I myself have only been twice." Trish glanced around dramatically.

"Come on, just tell me."

"Nope, not just yet," Trish refused. "You will know soon enough."

"Just how soon is soon enough?" Ally glanced down at her watch. They had been driving for forty-five minutes now. How much longer did she have to wait?

"How about now?" Trish muttered smugly. A grin spread across her face. "Welcome to the Voyeur, Allison Dawson. Now, let's go get our party on, shall we?"

_**I have no reveiw standard this time, probably won't for a while. I owe you to much to actually demand them... lol. But please review anyway. They make for great inspiration, and constructive criticism only helps make me better. ;) *hint-hint***_


	7. Cars and Clubs: Part Two

_**Part two, as promised! It is about the same length as the last chapter, but I can promise you a nice, long one tomorrow and maybe another one or two over the weekend. I don't really have time to answer reviews, that will come this weekend, seeing as I am posting this like 5 minutes before I will be banished to my room for the rest of the night- without my comp. -_-'**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own Never Go Back. Disney and Evanescence own those two respectively. I do, however, own Jason and our mysterious brunette friendish-person…**_

Ally was reclined back against the plush cushions of a grey leather couch, looking on in amusement as Trish sashayed through the crowds, stopping randomly to say hello to along the way. She had claimed she would only be gone for a moment, saying she was going to get drinks, but Ally knew from the moment she left that she would be gone much longer than she claimed.

A giggled escaped her lips as Trish quite literally ran into a waiter, nearly causing him to spill his drinks in the process. She scrambled back and Ally could hear her apologizing from fifteen feet away. The man just shrugged it off and smiled at her before walking away. Trish turned and trotted back over to sink into the soft, cushiony seats next to Ally.

"Smooth move, honey," Ally laughed, "real smooth."

Trish scowled at Ally, but her twitching lips utterly destroyed the intended effect.

"Oh, shush. I have never claimed to be graceful." She grumbled. She glared down at the floor for a moment, until something caught her eye and she snapped her head up. Ally jumped as Trish yelled out across the room, "Hey, Jason, over here!" The latino waved her arm in the air.

Ally's eyes widened as a handsome man dressed in black slacks, a clingy grey shirt and a loose white button up turned and weaved his way through the crowd, coming to a stop right in from of them. He smiled, showing off a perfect set of bleached white teeth that glinted in the neon lights.

"Hey, Trish, didn't expect to see you back so soon. How are you?" He glanced over at Ally, who had sunk back into the mountain of white cushions and was now listening to the song, Poker Face, with a smile.

"Oh, this is my boss and my best friend, Allison Dawson. She owns SBI. Ally, this is Jason Malise. He is a part-time waiter here." Ally looked up from the song and smiled at the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason." The man flashed her a smile.

"It's always nice to meet a beautiful woman, Ms. Dawson, especially one with style." He reach down and clasped her hand before kissing it lightly. "The pleasure is all mine."

Ally smiled at his words. Her eyes met his, and for a moment she could have sworn that they flashed amber, but a moment later they were back to the same soft sapphire she had seen before. She shook her head, confused, and decided that she needed a drink. Trish seemed to pick up on her wish and asked Jason if he could bring them back two Bloody Marys and a bottle of their best wine. He nodded, smiled at them and then took off, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Trish turned back to Ally and grinned widely, looking oddly akin to the Cheshire cat, had he been human, and female. Something about that grin made Ally want to flinch and cheer at the same time.

"Ready for some fun, miss Dawson?"

Ally smirked.

"Hell yes," she answered, "I have been ready since we got here."

Just then Jason appeared, set their drinks down and then took off again. Trish handed Ally a drink, and then took her own.

"Then drink up, Alls, because we got some partying to do."

OOO

Two hours later found both women happily buzzed, or in Trish's case flat out drunk, dancing together in the middle of the floor. Trish stumbled backwards after a particularly strained move and bumped in to a random customer and caused her to spill her wine down the front of her white shirt. The lady glared at her and stalked away. Trish and Ally giggled lightly.

"H-hey, Ally, guess what?" Trish breathed.

"What?"

"I think Lady Gaga might be here tonight. Ooh, ooh, and maybe Beyonce or ADELE. A lot of stars and famous people party here." She giggled again. Her breath wafted into Ally's face, causing the older woman to wrinkle her nose and step back.

"Your breath reeks." She mumbled. Trish grinned.

"I think I had a little too much alcohol." She conceded. Ally nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you did."

They were silent for a moment, still swaying to the rhythm of the song, but not really dancing or speaking all too much. Then the music picked up and Ally squealed.

"Ooh, I love this song!"

Trish wrinkled her nose and shook her head. The sudden movement made her wince and a low groan escaped her lips; her head spun for a moment and she stumbled a few steps before catching her balance.

"That what you said the last time, and the time before that." She groaned.

"What," Ally exclaimed, "I like music!"

_Everything is so dark  
>And I know there's something wrong<br>But I can't turn the light on_

Ally danced forward and griped Trish's hands in her own, pulling her along through the dance floor until they were somewhere near the center. She grinned at Trish, who was groaning, smiled, and started singing along with the song.__

_In that split second change  
>When you knew we couldn't hold on<br>I realized I lived to love you_

Ally pulled at her friends arms again, and Trish let herself be yanked around without a fight. A small smile played at the corner of her lips.__

_Save yourself  
>Don't look back<br>Tearing us apart until it's all gone  
>The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves<br>But I remember_

Ally spun in a circle, still holding her friend's hands, forcing Trish to spin with her. Ally grinned as Trish began to chuckle, and a full blown smile stretched across her face as Trish began t dance with her.__

_I won't give up on you  
>I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way<br>I don't belong here  
>Alone<em>

They were so absorbed in the music that neither of the two noticed as the door opened again, and three figures stepped into the club: a red-head, a blonde and a brunette.

_I can still see your face  
>Where it's burned into my mind<br>I die every time  
>I close my eyes, you're always there<em>

The new comers made their way over to the bar and leaned against the metal railing, sipping at their drinks absently as they gazed at the dance floor. The brunette clung to the blondes arm, giggling and babbling on about something or another. He glanced over to the red-head and rolled his eyes before sending her a pointed glance.__

_Save yourself  
>Don't look back<br>Tearing us apart until it's all gone  
>The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves<em>

Trish spun around Ally and ended up facing the bar, and the people who were standing there. Her gaze found the three immediately, and the happiness in her eyes flickered and faded out like a dying ember. A second later she was spun back around, a frown marring her face.__

_But I'm the one who's drowning  
>Without your love<br>I am lost and I can never go back home_

Ally noticed the frown and sent Trish a look of confusion. The brunette shook her head at her friend and motioned to keep dancing, but Ally ignored her. __

_All across the ocean  
>We are calling, calling<em>

The next verse ended, and Ally stood with her back to Trish's, facing the one direction that Trish had signed to ignore.__

_Are you there?  
>Nothing left for me till I find you because it's<em>

Her eyes met another pair, and chocolate drilled into amber. Both of their faces paled.__

_All gone  
>The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves<br>But I'm the one who's drowning  
>Without your love<br>I am lost and I can never go back  
>I can never go back home<em>

"Austin…" Ally breathed.

"Ally," Austin choked.

_**Well, there you go. Part two to Clubs and Cars. Hope you liked it! How many of you saw that coming last chapter? Who is Jason? What does he have to do with Trish? How will he and Ally get along? And just who is the mysterious brunette that seems so fond of our favorite blonde pop-star?**_


End file.
